Alvin and the Chipmunks: After the Squeakquel
by Devastator1775
Summary: The story sets 6 months after the Squeakquel and school almost over. But then an accident occurs, which almost causes the death of a Simon. AxB , TxE, but mostly SxJ.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chimunks, nor the Chipettes.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes in this story are the movie versions.

Please Review after reading.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in West Eastman. Groups of students were walking and chatting around. Some daredevils were skating of the stairs, teachers were drinking coffee, the more active students were playing soccer and so on. It was a beautiful day. And why wouldn't it be. It was the last week of school. Three more days to go and school was officially over …for three months. Everyone was excited, except maybe for two smart chipmunks who just got the hang of school life. Those two chipmunks were Simon Seville and Jeanette. Like others, they were walking around, trying not to be stepped on.<p>

"I just can't believe that school is over." Jeanette said. "I'm gonna miss is here."

Simon chuckled. "Don't worry, after three months we can enjoy our classes again."

Jeanette sighed. "Three months?"

Simon smiled. "You'll see, three months are passed fast enough. We're going to have so much fun this summer."

"Like what?" Jeanette asked, crossing her arms.

Simon thought about it a moment. "Well, we can work on our Chess strategies. We can watch Alvin make a fool of himself. Oh, and there is that Beach Concert we're giving in a few weeks."

Jeanette froze. "T-t-the beach?" She asked, clearly scared. "W-with the s-s-sea and all t-t-that water?"

"Yeah." Simon said, not knowing why she was so startled." What's wrong?"

"I'm not very good with beaches." Jeanette whispered.

Simon laughed. "Don't tell me you're afraid of water."

"NO." Jeanette said angrily. "Well, not of water in the pool or bath or even to drink. I'm afraid of the sea."

Simon knew he had to stop laughing, but he couldn't stop. Jeanette got really angry now, she stopped and turned to Simon. "Simon Seville, that is not funny!." She said rather loudly. "How dare you laugh with that?"

Simon stopped laughing, and dried the tears in his eyes. He couldn't stop chuckling thou. "I'm sorry Jeanette. It's just that …" He stopped and his pupils narrowed. "LOOK OUT!"

He gave Jeanette a hard push and she fell on the ground. Everything seemed to go in slow motion all of the sudden. Jeanette fell on the ground and she had just turned her head in Simon's direction in time to see him smacked away by a soccer ball. She gasped as she saw her friend skipping across the paved ground at an incredible speed. The ball flew at such a speed that Simon couldn't get off of it. Jeanette gasped as the ball hit the school wall with such force, she could almost hear bones break. Something blue fell in the bushes. No movement.

Jeanette woke up from her trance.

"SIMON!" She yelled as she ran to the bushes. She ran past Simon's glasses, which were broken in pieces. Her heart started beating faster with fear. She hoped he was alright. Groups of students ran towards the scene. Jeanette saw girls gasping, turning away from the scene. She saw boys getting pale.

Jeanette reached the bushes, but didn't dare to enter them. "S-Simon?" She asked with a weak voice. "A-are you alright?"

Jeanette saw Simon's arm. Motionless. Suddenly she couldn't breathe anymore. The whole world seemed to go quiet. She felt that she was picked up by one of her friends and put on the table. She saw Alice, a friend of her, talking to her, but she heard nothing. She saw teachers carefully getting something out of the bushes and carrying it away. Jeanette didn't feel well, her head was spinning, she had trouble breathing. Suddenly the whole world went black.

* * *

><p>"SIMON!" Jeanette yelled. She couldn't see clearly. Her glasses were off. She felt around her for her glasses. As soon she had found them and put them on, she noticed that she was at Dave's home back in her bed.<p>

She jumped of her bed and ran to the stairs. Where was everybody?

"DAVE!" She yelled. "ALVIN? THEODORE? SISTERS?"

"Don't yell, dear. I'm not deaf." An old voice said.

"Mrs. Robinson." Jeanette whispered and she ran down the stairs and then to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Mrs. Rita Robinson, their elderly neighbor, age 74, with a passion for the music the Chipmunks and Chipettes loved so much. Even at her ages she still loved to rock on. Dave usually asked Mrs. Robinson to look after the six chipmunks when he was away. And she always managed to keep the six of them in order, somehow.

"Mrs. Robinson, Where is everybody? Where is Simon? What happened with him?" Jeanette asked quickly.

"Easy, dear." Mrs. Robinson said. "Dave, Alvin, Theodore and your sisters are at the hospital with Simon."

Jeanette jumped on the table. Simon at the hospital. She felt her head spinning again. Mrs. Robinson noticed that and quickly gave Jeanette a chipmunk-sized cup with water. "Drink this, Dear."

Jeanette drank the water. "How long was I out?" She asked. "How long has it been?"

"Oh, my dear." Mrs. Robinson said. "You've been unconscious for six hours."

"SIX WHOLE HOURS?" Jeanette asked. She needed to sit down.

"Maybe I just have to tell the whole story." Mrs. Robinson said. "First off all, Simon survived his …accident. But he's in a very bad shape."

Jeanette first fell relieved but then gasped. "What do you mean, 'survived'?"

Mrs. Robinson gave a worried, sad look. "Oh, sweetie. The six of you are wonderful, special and smart creatures, but you are still small chipmunks." She said. "An impact with that ball at such speed would have …killed every other chipmunk. But Simon survived, but barely."

"He saved me." Jeanette whispered. "He knew it could have killed him, but he pushed me away to take the fall."

"That's what young men in love do." Mrs. Robinson said, taking a sip of her tea.

"In ..love?" Jeanette asked, feeling her cheeks heating up. "With …me?"

"Sure." Mrs. Robinson said. "Maybe Dave, Simon's brothers or even you and your sisters haven't noticed it. But I have."

Jeanette turned her head away to hide her uneasiness. "Are you sure?"

"Dear, I'm almost 75 years old, so I have to necessary experience." Mrs. Robinson said. "And I'm a woman so I notice these things. Surely you must have suspected something?"

Jeanette thought about it. She loved to spent time with Simon, If it was playing chess, doing homework together or sing together. She always felt save around him. With him she could be who she was. And the looks in his eyes. Eyes filled with love. "Oh my god, it's true." Jeanette whispered.

"And I know you love him." Mrs. Robinson said.

"Do I?" Jeanette asked herself. "Yes, I do love him. Always did." She always had felt something for him and she had a crush on him when they first met. But that crush had slowly evolved to a unbreakable friendship. Or so she thought.

Mrs. Robinson got up from her chair. "Well, enough chitchat." She said. "I'm sure you want to go to the hospital."

Jeanette jumped up and climbed via Mrs. Robinson's sleeve to her shoulder. Mrs. Robinson walked to her car and left with Jeanette to the hospital.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived at the hospital they went to the reception for information.<p>

"Hello" Mrs. Robinson said. "We're here to see …"

"Mr. Simon Seville." The lady said, who had noticed Jeanette. "He's in the 'VIP Wing', room 2B."

"Thank you." Jeanette said.

After a few minutes of searching they arrived at Simon's room.

"you ready to go inside?" Mrs. Robinson asked opening the door for her a bit.

"You're not going in?" Jeanette asked. She had hoped for some emotional backup.

"No, no." Mrs. Robinson said. "This is family business. I'll visit him another time." Mrs. Robinson waved and left.

Jeanette took a deep breath and entered the room. As soon she popped her head around the corner, she was caught in a crushing hug of her two sisters.

"Jeanette, I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried and poor Simon is hurt and, and and." Brittany rambled.

"Easy, Britt." Eleanor said. "Are you okay, Jean?"

"I don't know." Jeanette said, putting her glasses back on their right place. She looked around. Theodore and Alvin were sitting at the window, looking outside. Dave was sitting in a chair next to the bed and looking at something at the head of the bed. Probably Simon. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Dave said. "The doctors said it will be a long recovery, but he'll be okay. But you should talk to Alvin. He's taking this really hard."

Dave got up and walked over to Alvin and Theodore. "Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette is here."

Theodore quickly turned his head and smiled sadly when he saw Jeanette. Alvin jumped of the window and walked over to Jeanette. He kept looking at the ground. When he reached Jeanette and looked up, she noticed that his eyes were a bit red.

"Alvin." She asked. "Have you been crying?"

"Off course I have been crying. "Alvin said. "That's my brother in a hospital bed after his accident. Why did it had to be him, Jeanette?"

"What?" Jeanette asked confused.

"We're talking about Simon." Alvin said, throwing his hands in the air. "The smart one, the responsible one. He doesn't get in accidents. Why did this happen"

"It happened." Theodore said, who had joined the conversation. "We can't change it. How much we want it to."

"But he'll be alright, won't he?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin looked at the ground for a moment and then smiled. "He will be okay …I hope."

"You guys, I think it's best that we leave the room for a moment." Dave said. "We all have seen Simon today, but I think that Jeanette would like to see him alone. Or do you want someone to stay with you."

"My sisters." Jeanette whispered weakly. She felt her head spinning again. She didn't know if she could handle it alone.

Dave and the two chipmunks left the room. Eleanor and Brittany stayed.

Brittany laid a hand on Jeanette's shoulder. "Are you up for this?"

Jeanette nodded, but it took a soft push of Eleanor before she jumped on the bed. When she landed on the bed, she put her hands before her eyes. "I'm not very good at this. I'm NOT very good at this." She whispered. "C'mon Jeanette. For Simon."

She slowly removed her hands from her eyes and looked at the head of the bed. She gasped when she saw Simon. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. He had a bandage on his head, one of his arms was in a cast. The rest of his body was under the sheet so she couldn't see other injuries.

"Did they had do perform any surgery?" She asked her sister on the ground.

"Yes. His ribs were broken and had punctured one of his longs." Eleanor's voice said.

"But don't worry." Brittany's voice said. "He's alright now. We're going to leave you alone now."

Jeanette heard the door shutting. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Simon. Her Simon. When she reached him she kneeled next to him and caressed his head.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "This is all my fault."

She heard groaning and felt movement. She opened her eyes and saw that Simon was slowly opening his. His eyes scanned the room, looking for something to recognize. He was still drowsy. He noticed Jeanette.

"J-Jean?" he asked with a croaked voice. "Wha-what happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" Jeanette asked.

Simon closed his eyes. After a few seconds Jeanette thought he had fallen asleep again, but his eyes sprang open. "Our walk at the school yard. The soccer ball. The pain. And then, nothing." He tried to bring his right hand to his eyes, but then he noticed that it was in a cast. With a little help of Jeanette, he sat up straight. He rested his back against the bed. He looked around. "Can you give me my glasses?"

"I can't." Jeanette said, starting to feel guilty. She clenched her hands on her lap. "They are broken. This is my entire fault."

Simon, with his unbroken left hand, grabbed Jeanette's hand. "Why would it be your fault?" He asked. "You couldn't have seen the ball. I pushed you away. It's my own fault."

"It CAN'T be your fault." Jeanette said, putting her hand on Simon's. "You're Simon Seville. A smart, courageous hero. And nobody's perfect"

"You're pretty close to perfect." Simon said, winking at her.

Jeanette felt her cheeks heating up again. Good thing chipmunks can't blush. "You …you think I'm… thank you." She said. "No-one has ever said something that nice to me."

"I'm just telling the truth." Simon said. "For me, you're perfect."

Now Jeanette couldn't restrain herself anymore. She threw her arms around Simon's neck and kissed him. Simon groaned in pain. Jeanette quickly released him.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." She rambled.

"Don't be." Simon said. He then realized that he had been kissed …by the girl of his dreams. "Did you just kissed me?"

Jeanette realized that just herself. "I guess I did." She said, turning her head to avoid his eyes. "D-did …did you … l-like it?"

Simon smiled. "You're my first kiss." He said. "And it was the best kiss I ever had."

Jeanette smiled. Just before she could do anything, the door opened again and Dave stepped in. "Jeanette, we gonna have to …Simon, you're awake!"

Immediately, Alvin, Theodore and the two other Chipettes ran in the room and jumped on the bed. Alvin gave his brother a big hug, but quickly released him when he realized that Simon still had broken ribs. "You okay, bro?"

"Well, considering I just had an accident that nearly killed me, just woke up with casts, bruises and cuts all over my body and that you gave me a crushing hug, I'm …pretty good." Simon said, giving Jeanette a quick look.

"We're leaving, Simon" Dave said. "You can't go to school, obviously, but you're brothers, Brittany and Eleanor do."

"Wait, what about me?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, Jeanette." Simon said. "Technically, you were involved in the accident, so you can skip school for a few days."

"But school's ending in three days." Jeanette said. "Can't I go on the last day to go to the goodbye party?"

"I guess you can." A voice from behind the door said. Dr. Rubin entered the chamber. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but as School Principal I had to come see you."

"I can't believe this is happening at the end of the school year." Simon said.

"Believe me, all the other student agree with you." Dr. Rubin said. "But we've already made arrangement to film the party for you …if that's okay for you."

"That would be swell, Doc." Simon said, grinning.

"Well, good to know." Dr. Rubin said, opening the door to leave. "Sorry for the short visit, but I have to make preperations for the goodbye party. Bye Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave."

"By Dr. Rubin." All seven persons in the room said. Alvin and Brittany started a game of 'Jinxed, double jinxed' before Eleanor broke that up.

"Well, guys, time to go." Dave said. "Simon, I'll visit you after I dropped the boys and girls at school. I'll bring Jeanette with me, if that's okay with you."

"I have nothing against it." Simon said, giving Jeanette a meaningful look.

"Okay, c'mon Jeanette."

"Okay Dave" Jeanette said, jumping off the bed. "By Simon, see you tomorrow."

As Dave and Jeanette exited the room and nearly reached the stairs, Jeanette realized she had forgotten something in Simon's room.

"Dave, I forgot something. Be right back." She said, running back to the door.

"I'll be at the car." Dave said.

Jeanette ran back to Simon's room. Simon was pleased, but surprised to see her.

"Jean?" he asked as she jumped on his bed. "Why are you …" His words were cut off, because Jeanette planted her lips on his'.

"Just had to give you this." Jeanette whispered. "Get better soon."

"I will." Simon said, stroking her hair. "To be with you, I'll even fake to be better."

Jeanette giggled. "Just stick with the normal method of healing."

The two lovers gave each other a quick kiss and Jeanette left the room.

* * *

><p>Again: Review after reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Alvin & the Chipmunks' nor the Chipettes. I own this story.

**Review** after reading.

* * *

><p>Jeanette had trouble falling asleep that night. How quickly things could change. This morning she was single, a bit depressed and was Simon still in good condition. Now it was evening and Simon had a terrible accident that nearly ended had ended his life, but she was now together with him and she never felt happier.<p>

She sat up and let her eyes scan the room. A few weeks after the Chipettes had moved in with Dave, he had made sure that this room, formerly used as a storage room for junk, was soon transformed into the Chipettes' personal room. She knew she wasn't alone in the room, but never had she felt more alone, knowing that Simon wasn't in the same house as her. She sighed.

"Can't sleep, sis?" She heard Eleanor asking from the bunk above.

"No." Jeanette said.

A few seconds later, Eleanor's had popped down and she swung herself on Jeanette's bed. "I wouldn't be able to sleep too if something had happened to the boy I loved." She gave her sister a meaningful look.

Jeanette felt her cheeks burning up again. "W-why would you think that?"

"It's pretty obvious." Brittany's voice said. A second later she had climbed down and sat next to Jeanette. "Yay, girl talk."

Eleanor rolled her eyes with a smile. "We all knew you loved him, even if you didn't know it yourself." She said.

"Then why didn't I knew it?" Jeanette asked. "Why did he nearly had to die before I realized this?"

"Sometimes that's what it takes to realize this." Brittany said, putting an arm around Jeanette. "And not only for you. After what happened to Simon, I stopped lying to myself and admitted to myself I love Alvin."

Jeanette's eyes went big. Off course she knew Brittany had a huge crush on Alvin, just like Eleanor had a crush on Theodore. "Wait, if I love Simon and Brittany loves Alvin, doesn't that mean you are in love with Theo?" Jeanette asked Eleanor.

Eleanor smiled. "Yep, and I knew it longer than today." She said.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany asked. "Since when?"

Now Eleanor became a bit fluttered. "Ahem, since eh …six months?"

"Wait." Brittany said. "You were in love with him while we were still with Ian? Before or after he betrayed us?"

"Before." Eleanor confessed. "That day I helped miss Ortega with 'Toys for Toddlers'. Theodore was there to help and… well you know the rest of the story."

"So when are you going to tell him?" Brittany asked teasingly.

"That's the best part." Eleanor smirked. "He knows. We became a couple a month ago."

Jeanette quickly put her hand on Brittany's because she nearly had yelled Eleanor's last three words out loud. "Thank you Jeanette." Brittany said after Jeanette had silenced her. "A month ago? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, you always wanted to have a boyfriend before any of us." Jeanette said. "Maybe Eleanor thought you would freak."

"Off course I'm freaked." Brittany said, yet smiling. "I'm the last one who has to tell her crush that she's in love with him. How am I going to break this to Alvin?"

"You just did." A voice said from behind the door. The Chipettes hadn't noticed that the door was a bit open. Alvin came in. He was just as uncomfortable as Brittany was now.

"Alvin! Wow. I mean …Hi" Brittany rambled, clearly startled. "Did you …have you…do you…?

"I just went to the kitchen to drink something, when I heard you talking. Alvin said. He smiled. "Want to go for a walk, Miss Brittany Chipettes?"

Brittany stared at Alvin for a few second, than smiled brightly. "I certainly want, Mr. Alvin Seville. As long it is a short walk, because I need my beauty sleep." She jumped of the bed and walked over to Alvin. She hooked her arm into his' and waved to her sisters. "See you in a bit, guys." Then she left with Alvin.

Jeanette and Eleanor stared at the door for a few seconds and then started to giggle. A few minutes later, Eleanor went back to her bunk above Jeanette's. For five minutes, you could hear nothing but the sighs of girls in love.

"Now we all three have boyfriends." Jeanette said to her sister above her.

"I know." Eleanor said. "I nearly can't believe it."

"You're the one to talk, El." Jeanette said. "You had a boyfriend a month before any of us."

"I know, but I still can't believe I'm so lucky with a guy like Theo." Eleanor said. "He's is just a cutie."

"I think the three of us are real lucky with our boyfriends." Jeanette said.

"And they are lucky with us." Brittany said, who just had entered the room. She was twirling and walking like she just entered a dream.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Eleanor teased.

"It was a short walk, like I asked." Brittany said. "We walked, talked and eventually had our first kiss."

The three sisters giggled, but Jeanette soon felt sad again. HER boyfriend was still in the hospital, while she was having fun with her sisters.

Brittany, who still was dream dancing, noticed this. "Don't worry about Simon, Jean." She said, walking to their bunk and climbing to the top. "He's tougher than he looks."

"I know." Jeanette sighed. "But I can't stop worry about him."

"That proves how much you love him." Eleanor said from her bunk.

"How much I love him." Jeanette repeated in a whisper. "Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight." Eleanor and Brittany said in unison.

* * *

><p>Simon got a visit from his brothers the next day after school. Dave had dropped them off and had left to pick up girls were at school to help for the goodbye Party. Alvin and Theodore had explained the situation to their hospitalized brother.<p>

"So, basically, we all have girlfriends now?" Simon asked, while Theodore tried to feed him grapes. "Theo, I still have one good arm."

"You need your rest." Theodore said. "And yes, we have."

"I think it's great, having girlfriends." Alvin said. "You know, I've flirted with girls before. Human girls that is, but since I met Brittany …" He sighed.

"But I still find hard to believe is that Theo got a girlfriend a month before us." Simon said, yet smiling proudly at his youngest brother.

"You know, I always thought that I would be the first to have a girlfriend." Alvin said. "I'm actually proud of you, Theo."

"It's not that big a deal." Theodore said. "It just …happened."

"Well, It 'just' happened with you. I almost had to die and Alvin just learned of it by coincidence." Simon said.

"you can call all those things 'coincidence'" Alvin said. "Or fate."

"That deep, even for you." Brittany said, entering the room. "Hey Alvin. Theodore. Simon, how are you today?"

Alvin smiled brightly. "Hey, Britt."

"Hey, Brittany." Theodore said.

Simon waved. "Hey, Britt. I'm doing fine." He said. "Is eh, Jeanette with you?"

"Nope, it's just me." Brittany said. "Jeanette and Eleanor are still at school, helping with the preparation for the Goodbye Party tomorrow. Dr. Rubin has asked if you guys would help too."

"Off course they will." Dave said.

"Hey, Dave." Simon said. "Is Brittany the thing you went to pick up?"

"No, I went to pick this up." Dave said, presenting Simon with a new pair of glasses. "I think you will see more clear with these."

Simon put the new glasses on and blinked a few times while his eyes adjusted to the clear vision. "Aah, much better." Simon said. He saw that everyone got ready to leave. "Brittany, Say Jeanette 'hi' from me."

Brittany waved with a smile and left with the other.

"We'll visit you later tonight." He heard Alvin yelling, before getting shushed by Dave for yelling in a hospital.

* * *

><p>"Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!" Jeanette said at Dave, who was driving to the hospital. "Visiting hours are almost over."<p>

"Now, Jeanette, We're almost there and we still have an hour and a half before visiting hours are over." Dave said.

"Like I said." Jeanette said. "We don't have much time."

Dave rolled his eyes. Girls in love. He would never understand them, even if they are chipmunks.

"Will you take a chill pill, Jean." Alvin said in the back seat. "Simon's going nowhere for several week, not until he's has healed enough to be back home."

Jeanette sighed. She knew Alvin was right. It would take several weeks for Simon to heal, but until Simon would be back home and she didn't had to obey those stupid visiting hour rule, she wanted to spent as much time as she could with him in the hospital.

"Maybe this will set your mind on something else." Dave said. "I got a call from that company that makes our 'Alvin & the Chipmunks'-Merchandise."

"Will they finally make a 'Brittany make up doll?" Brittany asked hopeful. Eleanor rolled her eyes."

"Nope." Dave said. "They had heard about Simon's accident, like many others, and decided they want to throw us a gift."

"Gifts?" Theodore, who really likes gifts, asked. "Like what."

"Well, they've figured that you guys sometimes have trouble with handeling …normal sized equipment." Dave said. "Like books, toys or even holding a pen."

"We're Chipmunks, Dave." Alvin said. "We have trouble handling ALL 'normal sized equipment."

"That's right. So the company decided to work together with some other businesses and make some stuff that are …Chipmunk-sized."

"Ooh, like that company that made those clothes for us?" Brittany asked.

"Yep, they called me this afternoon and told me that they are producing products for you guys this very moment and that a first set of new stuff will be delivered tomorrow."

"That fast?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, since the things they are building aren't that big, they don't have to spent much time manufacturing it." Dave said, driving into the parking of the hospital.

"What do they ask in return?" Jeanette asked, already jumping to get out of the car and get to Simon.

"That's the best part." Dave said, parking the car. "They don't ask money. The only thing they want are signed copies of the new CD's and a private concert at the Family Pick nick next month."

"Deal!" the five Chipmunks in the car said.

Dave smiled as they went out of the car. The five Chipmunks ran directly to the entrance of the hospital and went straight to wing where Simon's room was. They stopped when they heard commotion in the hall where his room was. They heard doctors yelling, equipment moving.

Jeanette's stomach turned when she saw that all that was happening …in Simon's room. A nurse ran towards the Chipmunks.

"You'll have to stay back and let the doctors do their work." The nurse said firm, yet with concern in her eyes.

"W-what's happening?" Dave, who just arrived, asked. "Is Simon alright?"

"He was a few minutes ago." The nurse said. "But then …he stopped breathing."

Jeanette nearly fainted, if it wasn't for Eleanor who kept her on her feet. "Don't say he is …"

Alvin lost his temper. "Let me through! Let me through!" He yelled. Dave grabbed him by the tail and held him. "I must see my brother! Let me go! SIMON!."

"Sir, I must ask you to keep calm." A doctor said. "We're doing the best we …"

Alvin didn't want to hear it. He kept squirming in Dave hand. Suddenly the commotion in in Simon's room quieted down. The doctors in the room weren't running anymore and the nurses took a sigh of relief. A doctor from the room, who had seen the commotion Alvin was making, came to the family. He showed an exhausted, yet satisfied impression.

"He's going to be okay." The doctor said. "He had a bad reaction to some mediaction."

"But what happened." Jeanette asked.

"Our medication is for humans." The doctor said. "Not chipmunks."

"What does that mean?" Theodore asked.

"I'm almost sorry to say this, but …" the doctor began. "We have to call in a vet. Those people have the education to work with animals."

"Look out who you call an animal!" Alvin yelled.

"Al, he is right." Brittany said, immediately calming Alvin down. "We might be able to talk, sing and act like humans, but we're still animals."

"That's right, Alvin." Dave said. "A vet is the best thing Simon can have as a doctor."

"We called the best one there is." The doctor said. "This man treats all the pets of famous people and animals who have performed in movies."

"But we're no pets." Alvin said, slightly offended.

"That you aren't." The doctor said. "If I may say so, it's an honor to be able to treat one of you guys here, but we aren't qualified."

"Thank you doctor." Theodore said. "For taking care for our brother."

The doctor smiled. "Oh and one more thing. I called the company that makes our equipment and they are making a special wheelchair and crutches for Simon."

"Again, thank you." Dave said.

Half an hour later, when the doctors were sure that Simon was alright, Dave and the others could enter Simon's Room. Jeanette quickly jumped on the bed and hugged her boyfriend. She was all tears when she saw him.

"Ribs, ribs, ribs." Simon said painfully, nevertheless hugging Jeanette.

"Sorry." Jeanette whispered. "I was just so scared."

"So was I" Simon said, stroking Jeanette's cheek. "But I'm alright now."

* * *

><p>If you thought that the story was over, think again. I'll have more chapters soon enough.<p>

Again, Review after reading. Or I'll visit your house and steal your cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Alvin and the Chipmunks', the Chipettes or the songs that are mentioned in the story. I only own this story.

**REVIEW** after reading.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Jeanette!" Alvin said to Jeanette, who was still in the room 'saying goodbye' to Simon. "We have to go."<p>

"I'm coming!" Jeanette said. "See you tomorrow, Simon."

Jeanette exited the room, giving Alvin an annoyed look. "Don't look at me like that." Alvin said. "I'm hungry and we're going out for taco's."

Jeanette rolled her eyes and she walked with Alvin until they reached the main hall, but then stopped in her tracks and looked back at the wing where Simon's room was.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked who was waiting at the exit of the hospital with the others.

"I don't want to leave him." She said, taking a step backwards. "I don't know why, but I have this bad feeling that if I leave him something bad will happen to him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jean." Eleanor said. "He will be just fine."

"That what we thought before we got here today." Jeanette said, taking another step backwards. "And look what happened." She almost started to hyperventilate.

"Easy, Jeanette." Dave soothed. "Do you want to stay here this night?"

Jeanette smiled. "Can I?"

"Sure, I'll bring over some stuff if you want." Dave said. "What would you need?"

Jeanette gave it a thought. "My night dress, the book under my pillow." She began. "Oh, and my dress for the party tomorrow."

Dave stared at her for a second, and then turned to Brittany. "Help me with the clothes?" he asked.

Brittany giggled and turned to Jeanette. "Don't worry, sis." She said. "I'll make sure he'll bring the right dress."

"Thank you." Jeanette said and ran back to Simon's room. "see you later, Dave."

Simon had just started zapping through different TV Channels when Jeanette ran in. "Jean?" he asked. "Did you forget something?"

"No, I'm staying for the night." Jeanette said, jumping on Simon's bed and taking a few steps in his direction. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's great." Simon smiled. "But what for the party tomorrow."

"I'll dress here and Dave will pick me up." She said. "So, will I sleep in one of the chairs or should I commandeer one of the drawers?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jeanette." Simon said. "You'll sleep in my bed."

Jeanette froze. "Sleep with you?" She said. "in the same bed."

"Better to be comfortable." Simon said. "Something wrong with it?"

"No, no, it's just …just…" She stuttered.

"I see what's going on." Simon said. "you're a bit nervous to sleep with you boyfriend for the first time."

"Well, we just got together yesterday." She said.

"We will just sleep in the same bed." Simon said. "Nothing more."

"For me it's a big step." Jeanette said.

"Just come lay next to me, silly." Simon smiled.

Jeanette did a few insecure steps in his direction but then quickly took a seat next to him. For a few moments, both chipmunks were a bit uneasy, but that changed when Simon used his arm that was not in a cast, to pull Jeanette a bit closer to him. She cuddled against him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm so lucky with you." She whispered in his ear."

"So am I with you." He whispered back. He laid his hand on her soft cheek and looked her deep in the eyes. She looked away, giggling.

Half an hour later Dave arrived with Jeanette's stuff and some more books for Simon. He didn't stay very long, probably to give the couple some time alone. Jeanette unpacked her stuff and saw that Dave had included a digital watch. She saw that the alarm was set, so she would wake up in time to get to the last day of school tomorrow. She gave an annoyed sigh when she saw which night dress Brittany had picked out for her.

"I'm gonna kill you, Brittany." She whispered, yet with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Simon, who had heard her whisper, asked.

Jeanette turned around and showed him her night dress. "It's ones of Brittany's." she said.

Simon could see that. It was a silk pink night dress, with very narrow shoulder straps and it didn't reach further than her knees. "I think she wanted to set a mood." He teased.

"I don't find it funny." Jeanette said, nevertheless getting down from the bed with the dress in her had. She dove under the bed and pulled the sheets a bit down to have some cover.

At that moment, a nurse came in. "Your father called and said that you have someone sleeping over, Mr. Seville." She said. She looked around. "Where is she?"

"I'm here." Jeanette said under the bed. "Just …changing for the night."

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you change in the bathroom?"

"Can't reach the door handle." She simply said. She came from under the bed, wearing the pink dress. The nurse gave her a long look. Jeanette shrugged a bit embarrassed. "My sister." She simply said.

The nurse chuckled. "I know what you're going through. I have my own sister." After making sure that the two chipmunks all had what they needed, she left.

Jeanette jumped back on the bed. Simon's eyes nearly popped out when he saw her. "Y-you look …amazing." He stuttered.

"Y-you thinks so?" She asked.

"Do you think I would lie to you?" Simon smiled.

"I guess not." Jeanette concluded. She walked over to the pillow Simon was resting on and took a seat next to Simon. She pulled the sheet over her and cuddled against him. "Good night, Si. You need your rest."

"Good night, Jean." Simon said, putting his arm over her and pulling her close. Soon both fell fast asleep.

The next day all chipmunks, the ones at home as the ones at the hospital, woke up early to prepare for the party. The party would start around 11Am, but all students wanted to go early to say goodbye to their favorite teachers, talk to friends they wouldn't see again for three months and just to have a bit fun before the party.

Alvin and Theodore were dressed the same thing they wore during the Battle of the Bands. The two Chipettes all were dressed in sparkling dresses that had their 'trademark color', like Alvin teasingly pointed out.

Around 9am, the gang decided to visit Simon at the hospital before they would go to school. It was a silent trip to the hospital.

"What wrong, guys?" Dave asked, watching the road. "Last day of school and there will be a party. Why the long faces."

"It won't be the same without Simon." Theodore said.

"Yeah, I know." Brittany said. "But he would us to have fun, even if he won't be there."

"I feel mostly sorry for Jeanette." Eleanor said, holding Theodore's hand. "It will be difficult for to have fun without Simon."

"You can't change what happened." Dave said, parking the car. The Chipmunks ran to Simon's room, where they found Jeanette, wearing her sparkling purple dress. After the sister had exchanged hugs, Jeanette gave Brittany a soft hit on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked.

"That's for that night dress you gave with Dave." Jeanette whispered. "I've never felt so embarrassed."

"Sis, ALL your night dresses look like the ones who are worn by a 80 year old lady." Brittany said. "I thought you needed something more …spicy for your first night with Simon alone."

"I'll spice you up if you ever pull that joke again." Jeanette said, nevertheless smiling. "But thanks."

"Anytime, sis." Brittany smiled.

"Ready to go?" Dave asked half an hour later.

"No." Jeanette said, giving Simon a sad look. "But I'll guess we have to."

"C'mon Jean." Alvin said, putting his arm around Brittany. "It'll be fun."

"I guess so." Jeanette said with a sad face, trying to smile anyway. She gave Simon a last hug and kiss. "I'll see you later, Si."

"Try to have fun, Jean." Simon whispered, before turning his attention to the others.. "Have fun, you guys!"

"We will!." Alvin and Brittany yelled in unison as they left the room.

After Simon was sure that the others had left the hall and left with the car, he threw off his sheets and called a nurse.

"Time to put my plan to work." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>"And that were the Chipettes with 'Hot 'n Cold'!" Alvin yelled in the microphone. An enormous applause cam and the Chipettes took a bow.<p>

"DJ, it's your turn!" Alvin yelled. "Everybody shake what your mamma gave ya!"

The Five Chipmunks went backstage. The Chipettes discussed which song they would sing next. They didn't notice that a door opened and a figure sneaked in. It slowly approached the five chipmunks.

"What's up, guys?" The figure said.

"SIMON?" The five chipmunks said, both in disbelief as joy. Simon was sitting in a chipmunk-sized wheelchair, but smiling brightly.

Jeanette ran to her boyfriend and hugged him. Then she gave him an angered look. "WHY AREN'T YOU RESTING IN THE HOSPITAL?"

"Easy, easy, Jeanette." He soothed. "The doctors said I'm fit enough to go, IF I promised to return after a while."

"You can thank me for that." Dave, who came from behind the wheelchair-bound Chipmunk, said. "I've seen how sad Jeanette was that Simon couldn't make it, so I discussed it with the doctors yesterday and they gave me permission to pick him up."

"Thanks Dave." Jeanette said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.. "This means much to me."

"Are you strong enough to sing, Simon?" Theodore asked hopeful.

Simon nodded. "Go and introduce us, Al." He said to his older brother.

Alvin ran on stage and climbed the micro so he could speak in it. "Can I have your attention please?" he said. The crowd became silent. If Alvin Seville had something to say, they'd listen. "Some of you were there when my brother Simon had his …accident two days ago. Some of you heard of it."

Theodore ran in the meantime to the DJ and told him what music he had to play.

"You will be all glad to hear that he's doing fine. He's doing more than fine." Alvin continued. "Can I have a massive, West Eastman applause for MY BROTHER SIMON, who felt fit enough to join us this evening and sing a song with us!"

Simon wheeled on stage, while receiving a thunder of applause. He waved at the people in the crowd. Questions were yelled from the crowd. Brittany came from backstage with the Chipmunks' headset and gave it to them. The three Chipmunks took their places.

"This is a song dedicated to our girlfriend, The Chipettes. 'Cause baby, 'you spin me round and round." Alvin gave the DJ a sign and the music started.

_Yeah I, I got to know your name__  
><em>_Well and I, could trace your private number baby__  
><em>_All I know is that to me__  
><em>_You look like you're lots of fun__  
><em>_Open up your lovin' arms__  
><em>_I want some_

_Well I...I set my sights on you__  
><em>_(and no one else will do)__  
><em>_And I, I've got to have my way now, baby__  
><em>_(and no one else will do)__  
><em>_And I, I've got to have my way now, baby__  
><em>_All I know is that to me__  
><em>_You look like you're havin' fun__  
><em>_Open up your lovin' arms__  
><em>_Watch out, here I come_

_*You spin me right round, baby__  
><em>_right round like a record, baby__  
><em>_Right round round round__  
><em>_You spin me right round, baby__  
><em>_Right round like a record, baby__  
><em>_Right round round round_

_I, I got be your friend now, baby__  
><em>_And I would like to move in__  
><em>_Just a little bit closer__  
><em>_(little bit closer)_

_**All I know is that to me__  
><em>_You look like you're lots of fun__  
><em>_Open up your lovin' arms__  
><em>_Watch out, here I come_

_[*Repeat]_

_I want your love__  
><em>_I want your love__  
><em>_[**Repeat]__  
><em>

The crowd when wild and the three Chipmunks smiled brightly. Then they went back backstage.

Brittany ran to Alvin and grabbed him in a hug. "Alvin, you've done great." She said, kissing him. "All of you."

"You really were." Eleanor said, hugging Theodore.

"You've done really great, Simon." Jeanette said, kissing her wheelchaired boyfriend.

"Thank you." Simon said. "Let's get off the stage and go meet the other students. I think they all want to say their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Jeanette had the time of her life, now that Simon was here. She laughed with Alvin's jokes, chatted away with her sisters and danced on the music. The six chipmunks didn't dance on the dance floor, but stayed on the small circular tables that were spread around the room. Simon couldn't do much dancing in his wheelchair but he tried his best to let Jeanette have the time of her life. Dr. Rubin, as promised; was taping the Party. Not only for Simon, but also for students who had done their final year at school and wanted a souvenir of that year. When she came to the table the Chipmunks were dancing on, they all laughed and waved at the student who would one day watch his copy of this tape. Everyone had a good time.<p>

But all good stories come to an end. Dave came to pick Simon up to return him to the hospital. Jeanette wanted to come with them but Simon refused. "It's not because I have to leave that you have, Jean." Simon, who was picked up by Dave with wheelchair and all, said.

"But without you I don't have fun." She begged. "Let me come with you."

"Sorry, Jeanette." Simon smiled. "I'm putting my paw down on this one."

"You're mean." Jeanette smiled and she stuck out her tongue. Simon laughed. "see you tonight."

Jeanette smiled and waved as Dave left. "Bye!"

"Feeling better, than an hour ago?" Eleanor asked.

Jeanette gave a loving sigh. "More than you can ever imagine."

"Well, this party will keep going 'till 4PM." Alvin said. "After that we can go visit him."

"That's three more hours." Brittany said to her sister. "If you can have fun for at least two of them, I'll will leave an hour earlier with you to visit him. Okay?"

Jeanette gave it a thought. "Deal!" She said.

The party kept going for two more hours, like Alvin said. The Chipettes had done some more songs and Brittany and Alvin had even done a duet. Eleanor and Theodore had snuck away to a place more quiet and Jeanette was having a drink on their table. In the meantime she was answering question from fellow student.

"Yes, I'm with Simon." She answered.

"Yes, it happened so fast that I couldn't react to it." She answered.

"I think that Alvin wouldn't do that to you, Angie." She answered. "It think it's a prank from the football team."

"Yes." She answered. "He has probably saved my life."

And so one.

Then came the moment that Brittany had to fulfill her part of the deal. Both Chipmunks left early to visit Simon in the hospital. After getting lost and using the phone of a nice passenger to call Dave to pick them up and apologizing to Dave for not calling him in the first place, they arrived in the hospital, where they soon arrived in Simon's room.

They noticed that a doctor was standing in Simon's room. Jeanette felt her head spinning slightly. She had seen him two hours ago. She hoped that nothing bad had happened. She entered the room.

"Did something happened." Jeanette immediately asked.

Simon looked up from his pillow. "Jeanette? Brittany?" he asked as the doctor left. "I thought you were at the party."

"You know Jeanette." Brittany said, giving her sister a soft push. "But to repeat her question, did something happen?"

"No, no." Simon said. "After I had returned from the party I underwent a total checkup. They did some tests and the results said that I can return home In a week or so."

"That's great news, Simon." Dave said, taking a seat next to Simon's bed.

"Yeah, I'll be glad to be back home." Simon said.

Jeanette took a seat next to Simon and kissed him. "I'll be glad too."

* * *

><p>Again: REVIEW after reading.<p>

The story still hasn't ended. I'll make more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, The chipettes or any other related character. I own this story and a hat.

**REVIEW AFTER READING.** Or Ian Hawke will make you his new star.

* * *

><p>It has been a month after Simon's accident, of which he was three weeks home. He healed a bit quicker than expected, but it was still a slow healing process. His right arm was healed first and a week ago the casts of the legs came off. He still needed to use the wheelchair for some time, because his legs were weakened. Every two days a doctor from the hospital came to do exercises with Simon. They were often painful for him.<p>

Jeanette knew they were necessary, but it killed her to see Simon in pain. She always was there during his exercises. She always gasped if he nearly dropped on his knees or ran to his aid if she saw that it was too painful. Jeanette had memorized the exercises so that she could practice them during the times the doctor wasn't there. She took care of him, even if he felt it wasn't really necessary.

"Jeanette, please, just hand me my crutches and I'll…" Simon began when Jeanette was trying to get him in the wheelchair to drive him around.

"No dice, Simon." Jeanette said, pushing him rather persistent in the small wheelchair. "I do not want you to get hurt again like last week."

"C'mon Jean, my casts were just removed and I wanted to walk around a bit." Simon said. "That vase just stood in my way. I bumped against it and …"

"Bumped?" Jeanette asked. "You fell and knocked it right of its place."

"Okay, but that was a week ago and since then …" Simon said, trying to get up.

"Since then you have been doing exercises and I see that they hurt." Jeanette said, pushing him softly back in the wheelchair.

"But …" Simon began.

"No buts, Simon." Jeanette said strictly. But after a moment of silence she gave a soft caring smile. "I just want you to heal without further accidents. If you try to walk around to soon, you can get hurt again and I want to have our first romantic walk any time this year."

"We had walks." Simon said. "Yesterday."

"Three days ago. With our siblings and I had to push your wheelchair." Jeanette said, starting to push Simon's wheelchair to the kitchen. "I want to hold your hand when we walk. I want to take a long walk. Just the two of us."

Simon smiled. "Well, that sure sounds good to me."

Jeanette giggled. They arrived in the kitchen where Dave was serving their food. When he noticed the two chipmunks, he quickly picked Simon up, wheelchair and all, and placed him on the table. Jeanette hopped in one jump on the table and managed to knock some glasses over in the process. She straightened her glasses. "Sorry."

Dave shrugged. He was used to the fact that Jeanette was a little clumsy from time to time.

"Guys, dinner is served." Dave yelled to the other four chipmunks, who were watching the television in the living room.

Alvin was first to jump on the table. "Hah, I beat you, Britt. Again." He said, smiling at her.

Although a bit irritated by Alvin's behavior, she smiled at him. "That's no way to treat your girlfriend." She said, giving Alvin a smile by which he always melted. "And by the way, you cheated."

Theodore and Eleanor jumped on the table. "How do you feel, Simon?" Eleanor asked. "Any better?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "El, for the hundredth time, the only thing that needs to heal at this point are my legs, who would be healing faster if your dearest sister let me walk around." He said, yet smiling at Jeanette, who stuck her tongue out.

"Why don't we take a walk after dinner?" Theodore asked, already stuffing his face with food. "And this time Simon gets to walk?"

"That's a great idea, Theodore." Dave said. "You guys have been inside the whole day. A nice walk will be good for you."

"Yeah, if we don't get trampled by a man who is taking his walk." Alvin whispered at Brittany, who giggled.

"Whaddaya say, Jen?" Simon asked. "No wheelchair and I only bring one crutch with me, just to be sure."

Jeanette gave it a thought and then smiled. "Okay" She said, before going over to a whisper. "I you pay me an ice cream. Double Chip Chocolate with sprinkles."

Simon rolled his eyes and smiled. "Deal." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Easy said, easy done. After dinner the Chipmunks and Chipettes took a walk to the ice cream parlor. They always went there, because the lady who ran the place had self-made chipmunk-sized cones. And Jeanette got her Double Chip Chocolate – with sprinkles – ice cream.<p>

"Maybe I was a bit overprotective." Jeanette said, enjoying her ice cream. "You're doing better then you did last week."

"That's what those exercises are for, smarty." Alvin teased, receiving a soft-yet-well-deserved-slap on the head, delivered by Brittany.

"A few more days and I'll be ready to run a marathon." Simon said. "Or at least go up the stairs without Dave's help."

"I hope you guys remember that concert we are giving in a week." Eleanor said. "At the family pick nick of the nice company that made that stuff for us."

"Oh yeah, I nearly had forgotten that." Brittany said. "Which songs are we going to sing."

"Well, It's a family pick nick. "Theodore said. "How 'bout '_We are family'_?"

"That will be a real party starter." Alvin said, jumping around the table, doing air guitar. "We should rock out. I'm voting for '_Bring it on'_."

"Guys, we have another week to choose our songs." Eleanor said. "Let us just enjoy our fun time now."

"I'm with you, Sis." Jeanette said, taking a bite out of her ice cream. The bites made her shiver, which made Simon laugh.

"Can't handle the cold, Jen?" he teased. In return, Jeanette pushed Simon's chipmunks-sized cone into his nose. "It was worth it." He said, wiping the cream of his nose. Jeanette kissed his nose, licking some ice cream with it. She winked at him.

"You know, Jen. You really changed." Brittany said.

Jeanette was shocked. Changed? How. She still felt the same. "And how am I different, Brittany?" She asked, a bit outraged.

"I mean in a good way, Sis." Brittany said. "Since you are with Simon, you've became more …confident. You dare more, like to try things more. I've haven't seen this since that 'fun' helicopter trick you did 7 months ago."

"That was different." Jeanette said, taking another lick of her ice cream. "We were trying to get away from Ian."

"You mean, 'succeeding' into getting away from Ian." Alvin said. "If you hadn't caught that remote, you still would be in the claws of Ian Hawke."

"If he hadn't barbecued us for trying to spend time with you guys first." Eleanor said.

"I can't believe he really said that and treated you like that." Theodore said. "If I ever get my paws on him again…"

"Easy, Theo." Eleanor soothed. "I don't really think we'll be seeing him again."

"And if he even dares …" Simon grunted, balling his fists. Jeanette kissed him on the cheek, which melted his heart and he calmed down. "Thanks Jen".

"Anytime." Jeanette winked.

After they all had finished their ice cream, they skipped of the table and ran home. The boys were jumping from branch to branch, racing each other. Not long after, Eleanor joined them in their little game and was beating them to it. In the meantime, Theodore had given up and enjoyed the sight of his girlfriend beating his oldest brother. Simon and Jeanette were walking hand in hand, finally giving Jeanette the walk she wanted, if Brittany wasn't chatting through it now and then. After a few more minutes, Eleanor was first to reach the door, followed by an exhausted Alvin.

"Never judge a book by its cover." He whispered to himself. "You're really fast, El."

Eleanor giggled. "Thank you."

The other Chipmunks arrived not to long later. "And I thought you called yourself a jock, Alvin." Simon teased. Brittany and Jeanette giggled and the two youngest brother chuckled.

"Hahaha, real funny, Glasses." Alvin said.

"Are you talking to Simon?" Jeanette asked. "Or is that me you're talking about?" she gave Simon a small mischievous smile.

Alvin became confused. "No, I mean, Simon …glasses …you ….both …Never mind."

Both Simon and Jeanette silently laughed as Alvin, irritated by the 'failed joke', entered the house via the little Chipmunk Door that Dave had installed. It was an exact copy of their door, only …chipmunk sized, like much of their stuff in their house. All six chipmunks possessed a small key for it.

"Hey guys, how was the walk?" Dave asked.

"A bit chilly." Brittany said, rubbing her shoulders. "I'm going to take a nice warm bath." She ran up the stairs. "You coming, Eleanor, Jeanette?"

"Coming!" The two girs yelled in unison. They usually took a bath all together. Well, it was the sink filled with warm water and soap, but it was a bath.

Alvin took a few steps in the direction of the stairs, but was stopped by Simon. "You're not going to peep on Brittany in bath, Alvin."

"Why do you mind, Si?" Alvin asked, trying to get out of Simon's grip.

"Dude, that's my and Theodore's girlfriend that are there too." Simon said. "Pervert."

"Okay, okay." Alvin said. "I wasn't going to peep anyway. I was going to check if I had enough money to buy ..." he mumbled something.

"Buy what?" Simon asked.

"A present for Brittany." Alvin confessed. "Did you two got one for Jeanette and Eleanor? Did you forget that their birthday is in two days?"

Simon slapped his forehead. "Man, I forgot." He said. "Tomorrow present hunting?"

"Off course." Theodore said. "But how are we going to do that, without the girls knowing?"

"Already got that covered." Alvin said. "Mrs. Robinson's gonna take them to a mall on the other side of the town, while Dave brings us to the mall in the town next door."

"You got it all figured out, haven't you?" Simon smiled.

"You're not the only one who can come up with a smart plan, you know." Alvin said.

"No, but your plans mostly fail or go wrong." Simon said. "You said it was a good idea to go to Ian's house to sing."

"Old news, Simon." Alvin said. "This WILL work."

"If you say so, But I think the girls will suspect something." Simon said.

"No they won't." Theodore said.

Unknowingly by the boys, three Chipmunks girls were eavesdropping on their boyfriends. They giggled silently and ran back to the bathroom. Once inside they all jumped into the bath.

"Okay, you were right, Eleanor." Jeanette said, taking of her glasses. "They WERE planning something."

"Told you so." Eleanor said, enjoying the warm water.

"We have to act surprised when they give us the presents." Brittany said.

"Won't be too hard, I suspect." Jeanette said. "We still don't know what they're going to give us. Ooh, I can't wait to know what Simon will pick for me."

"Or Theo for me." Eleanor said enthusiastic.

"Or Alvin for me." Brittany said. "We are all excited, but we can't let the boys know that we are."

The girls chatted away, until Dave knocked on the door, saying that he needed to shower. The girls quickly dried themselves off and went to the bedroom, jumping into their night dresses and going back downstairs for some late evening entertainment, the TV.

After that, they went back to the bedroom, wished each other a good night and went to their beds and enjoyed a well deserved rest.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AFTER READING!<strong>


End file.
